


Fertility Drug Test Log F-4372A

by Sekacotce



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Automatic cum button, Buckets of cum, Clothed Sex, Detachable Dick, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fertility Drug, Hand Job, Lab setting, Light breeding kink, Light up dick, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader has no gag reflex, Reader is COMPLETELY into it dw dw, Rough Sex, Sex in a lab coat, Strap in boys we goin for a RIDE, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, Top Professor Membrane, Vaginal Sex, Very light bondage if you squint, cyborg, face fucking, robot dick, vibrating dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekacotce/pseuds/Sekacotce
Summary: When you signed on to be a paid volunteer of Membrane Labs, this kind of experiment was the last thing you expected to be participating in. Not that you're complaining.. ♥





	1. Test Log F-4372A

**Author's Note:**

> It was super weird I watched Enter the Florpus, blacked out for 3 days, & this file was sitting on my computer once I came to,,,, this happen to anyone else???
> 
> Y'all know what u signed up for >w>
> 
> (Also listen I KNOW that Prof Membrane canonically only has robotic arms but pls gIVE mE THiS)
> 
> I hope u enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! :'D

“F-4372, please follow Lab Assistant S-9,” a bored voice drones over the intercom. You bounce forward, completely stoked to participate in your first experiment as a paid volunteer. The application process was rigorous, but you passed your physical exam and endurance tests with flying colors. You try to contain your excitement as you follow the lab assistant down the sanitized white corridors toward your assigned testing chamber. Automated doors slide open with a little effort, accompanied by the heavy whirring of motors. The assistant comes to an abrupt halt at the entrance to the chamber, glancing down at their clipboard to flip through the pages. They offer you a pen from their pocket to sign several waiver release forms, absolving Membrane Labs of any blame for accidents or injuries, anonymity agreements, permission forms to film the experiment process for further review, rights to publish findings on a public forum—you know, the usual stuff. You sign and initial every highlighted section before nearly floating across the threshold and—

Is that. Professor Membrane. Himself. Holy _hell._ You blanch and mouth soundlessly, unable to process the sight in front of you. The Professor is lounging in a rolling chair just. Chilling. Waiting for you. You had _no idea_ that he would be personally overseeing this particular experiment. God, no pressure. As you enter, his head perks up and those emotionless lenses train themselves on you. You suddenly feel sheepish, like you’re being examined under a microscope. “Welcome, test subject F-4372! Thank you for volunteering to help Membrane Labs better the world, through SCIENCE!” He leans forward in his chair and pumps his fist into the air at the last bit. You draw in a shaky breath and nod with a weak laugh, too star struck to say anything. “Today we are testing a fertility drug. Please disrobe and sit on the examination table while I prepare.” He waves the assistant away and the doors close and lock behind them as they leave. Wait what. What did he say? Did the _doors just LOCK??_ You look around the room as you begin to change out of your volunteer uniform and search for a hospital gown. There are none. Uh, okay. You swallow thickly as you drop your pants and stand there awkwardly in your underwear. A side table full of instruments catches your eye. Mechanical dildos of various sizes, shapes, and lengths stand at attention, waiting to be used. _Wow. Um??? _

You turn your head to catch a rare glimpse of the Professor eating. He downs a few large chewable tablets and chases them with several gulps of water. Relaxing, he slides down in his rolling chair and spreads his legs comfortably with a soft groan. Your face heats up as you question whether you heard that right and when his goggles focus on you again, it clicks that he _waited_ to watch you undress before preparing for the experiment. “F-4372,” Professor Membrane snaps his fingers, “I thought I told you to disrobe completely.” He punctuates his statement with a small tsk. Robotic tentacles slither out of holes in the ceiling and tear your remaining clothing off with clasping claws. They glow and pulse a myriad of colors as they constrict around your midsection and wrists, putting your bare form on display. A movement catches your eye as the CCTV camera shifts and refocuses on you. You sweat. Oh good, there are other people watching. Fuck. The Professor shifts a little bit in his chair and scoots closer to get a better view, his lenses shining in the light as he moves. “Let’s get you prepared properly,” he snaps his fingers again and flicks his wrist towards you. A few variously sized and shaped robots scuttle forth, bearing lube and gentle spreading apparatuses, not unlike the dildos you saw on the table.

You suck in a deep breath and try to fight off the jitters. Okay, you got this. You’re not gonna let the Professor down. Keep calm and—oh GOD why is it _warm_???? You were expecting the feeling of cold metal but are pleasantly surprised with the gentle prodding of lightly heated silicone slicked with lubricant. You sag a bit in your restraints and whimper as the little helper bots get to work slicking up and stretching your entrances to take the punishing they are going to receive. You hear uneven pants and the scuffing of chair wheels on the tiled floor when you look up to behold a treat. Professor Membrane sits in front of you, lazily tracing the digits of his robotic hand up and down his mechanical dick. His eyes are intensely focused on yours, and he doesn’t break eye contact when he tilts his head to take off his other glove with his teeth. Your eyes drift down to admire his cock. It is monstrous, swirling in a soft spiral pattern and covered in gentle ridges, before coming to a thick arrow shaped head. The core looks like segmented metal but the swirling ridges appear to be made out of silicone. It has a soft ambient green glow that pulses gently. You squirm in your restraints and whine softly, salivating at the prospect of getting to take that big boy into your mouth. With a flick of his wrist, the tentacles drop you gracelessly on the ground in front of Professor Membrane.

Oof, that’s definitely going to bruise. You start to rise to your feet but are shoved back into a kneeling position by an unyielding metal palm. Cold surgical steel and silicone squish up against your face, guided by his other hand. You feel a bead of warm precum smear across your cheek and you shudder slightly when he shifts the hand from your shoulder to under your chin. “Take it,” he adjusts your face so your eyes are locked on his and gently thrusts his dick into the soft flesh of your cheek. His voice is less exuberant now, a little jittery and tinged with something dark. You comply, test tasting the head of his cock with your tongue before sealing your lips around it for a soft kiss, finding that it tastes a little bit staticky, like licking a battery. You tease the entrance to his urethra with the tip of your tongue and are rewarded with a soft stuttering breath. “_Very _good,” the Professor praises you in an authoritative tone, pumping his shaft a few more times before letting go and allowing you to take over. You eagerly take more of him into your mouth and suck him off, your hands wrapping around his girth and giving his shaft an experimental squeeze at the base. A vibrant green light surges up Professor Membrane’s dick as he leans back w a strangled kind of grunt, followed closely by a shaky intake of air. His hands find their way to the back of your head and wind themselves into your hair. You can feel the faint hum of the motors in his mechanical prosthetics, the soft hissing of the hydraulic systems as he practically squirms in his seat. Heh, cute.

You start dragging your hands a bit roughly up and down his shaft and bobbing your head, trying to stuff as much of his beautiful monster cock into your mouth as you can. The lights pulse in time with your motions, flashing brighter and shaking with gentle vibrations when he feels intense pleasure. His fingers twist almost painfully as he clamps his hands down on your head and begins to move his hips, enthusiastically fucking your mouth at a rapidly increasing pace. You gag in surprise at first but manage to keep it together. Professor Membrane’s dick begins to squirm back and forth pleasantly because of _course_ it does. He grits his teeth with ragged pants and continues coaxing (okay, yeah, _ramming_) his robot cock deeper and deeper into your throat. Good thing you don’t really have a gag reflex because rest in fucking pieces if you did. Not knowing what to do, you look up at him and splay your fingers across his hips, mindlessly allowing them to travel up under his shirt to explore his body. Wow, okay, he’s mostly machine under there. Jesus H Fucking _Christ_ that’s HOT. You move your wandering fingers down the sleek metal and silicone expanse of his abdomen and find a port for a second member right above his dick. You swallow thickly around him as your fingers trace the edge of the outer grooves and—oops. You accidentally nudge a finger into the outlet.

Professor Membrane lets out a strangled cry as he goes completely rigid with pleasure. His hips stutter frantically and he practically _vibrates_, as he slams as far as he can into your mouth and cums HARD. His dick thrums with every release and you feel the hot, viscous substance slide down your throat into your stomach. His grip on you weakens and you take the opportunity to push yourself away from him. Your stomach is nearly full and he doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. You sit back and cough up a bit of his cum, noticing that it is neon green and it glows, kind of like toxic waste. Fuckin’ weird. You’re ripped from your train of thought by the sensation of the Professor releasing yet more loads of cum onto your chest, which drips down your stomach and collects in between your legs. It seems to slow down once you’re sitting in a sizeable pool of his cum.

You lean forward and peek up at Professor Membrane, who is still splayed out in his chair, twitching. He seems to finally come out of it, straightening out with a rough groan and a cough. Looking down, the Professor does a double take at the amount of cum you’re sitting in. “Fascinating, sperm production and ejaculation are more voluminous than expected,” he notes while snapping his fingers several times and motioning towards you, summoning a helper robot to take a sample of the cum for further study. The tentacles appear once again to hoist you up while one opens up a valve and sprays the floor, chasing the cum down the drain in the center of the chamber with a water and sanitizing solution. You cringe, expecting to be the next to be hosed down, but another helper bot mercifully provides you with a warm, slightly damp towel to wipe yourself off with. The tentacles lower you and you carefully do so, barring the dripping spot in between your legs. Something tells you that this test isn’t done with quite yet.

As if on cue, warm metallic arms grip your shoulders and guide you to the exam table. “Bend over,” the Professor commands simply, clearing his throat. You comply, but apparently not well enough because you hear a sharp sigh and another snap. The robotic tentacles are back, pinning your arms to the table and wrapping themselves around your ankles to spread your legs nice and wide. He doesn’t waste a moment getting handsy, pressing himself up against your back and feeling you up with a soft husky growl, fingers pinching at the pliant flesh of your thighs.

You feel his breath over your shoulder and hear the hydraulics hiss as he bends over you and presses himself into your back. With no warning, he digs his fingers into your hips and yanks you to him, impaling you on his cock. You yelp in shock and before you can adjust, he sets a brutal pace and literally fucks you into the metal exam table. His dick squirms and pulses a little more vigorously than before, putting pressure on your g spot every few thrusts. Your knees turn to jelly and you swear your soul exits your body and enters another plane of existence. Not that it matters, since the table is currently supporting your weight. Professor Membrane falls into a rhythm and just as you think you’re getting used to the sensation of his bizarre fucking dick, it starts _vibrating _in time with his thrusts. Oh god oh fucK. You spout expletives and twitch under him with every new sensation, completely unable to control the sounds that are coming out of you. It seems to please him because he quickens his pace and sinks his teeth into your bare shoulder, muffling his guttural groans. A scream tears its way from your throat as his cock begins vibrating full time with increasing intensity and his hands painfully dig into your hips, patterning them with dark bruises.

You drool on the table, barely able to catch your breath in between thrusts. In a show of unanticipated mercy (or cruelty, both seem _really_ similar at this point), Professor Membrane slides his hand down in between your legs and starts working your clit, drawing tortuous circles over it with his fingers and pressing down on it gently, sending shock waves of pleasure up your belly. You spout actual word salad as the already building orgasm boils over and threatens to rock your world. Then, his fucking _fingers _start vibrating against your clit and that pushes you over the edge. GOD what an asshole. The sound you make as you cum is questionably human and _definitely_ has you concerned. Fuck seeing stars, you swear you trade secrets with the universe, trailing your fingers through comet tails and kicking up stardust. Your body seizes up as you spasm around the Professor’s dick, soft wails exiting you as each new echo of the orgasm reverberates through you. He releases your shoulder with a grunt and impales you on his dick once again, cumming with a shaky yell that breaks off into a groan. His cock seems to take on a life of its own, pumping you full of cum until you reach capacity and it gushes out around the base of his shaft. The semen oozes onto the floor, effectively ruining his clothes and creating another puddle for the two of you to stand in. The tentacles loosen their grip and Professor Membrane moves to embrace you while he rides out his orgasm. His breath comes out in ragged pants and he sighs into your ear, body going limp on top of you for a few minutes.

Now, this would be fine, if like 82% of his body wasn’t machinery and he didn’t weigh half a ton. You squirm, trying to catch your breath and whine softly. Nothing. With an annoyed sigh, you resolve to wait it out when he begins to stir. He pulls out and lifts you effortlessly, turning your body to cradle you in his arms. Stepping back from the puddle, he clicks his tongue and shifts your weight onto one arm so he can motion for another sample to be taken and the area to be hosed down again. Professor Membrane looks down at the floor and notices the trail of cum still dripping from you. He holds out his hand for another damp towel. This time though, he wipes you down himself whilst rocking you gently, humming absentmindedly. You close your eyes and listen to his steadying heartbeat and breathing over the thrumming of the motors and hydraulic components that keep his body functioning. You note that he is, in fact, very warm and quite cozy. Nuzzling in with a quiet sigh, you look down at your belly and notice that it is uh, _glowing_. From the _inside._ Okay that’s kinda fuckin’ hot. A flush works its way back into your cheeks and you hide your face in your hands. You yelp as cold metal meets your rear, the Professor sets you down on the exam table so he may tend to himself. He quickly wipes down his dick with another clean cloth before considering the table of instruments before him. He gives you a once over and picks one of the dildos up from the table, slotting it into the other port above his main member. Dropping his head back with a shiver, he stares at the ceiling while the connection takes. The Professor picks up a bottle of lubricant and turns to you. He gently nudges your legs open and stands in between them, both dicks standing at attention. You gulp.

Professor Membrane places the bottle of lube in your hands and rests his on either side of your legs, spreading his fingers out against the tabletop. “Some _assistance_ would be greatly appreciated,” he breathes, cocking his head to the side and locking eyes with you. Your stomach does a back flip. You open the bottle, pour a generous amount of lubricant into your hands, and rub them together before reaching down and taking hold of both dicks, pumping them out of sync and gently twisting your hands. The Professor rocks his hips into your touch and hisses through his teeth, towering over you. His dicks light up in pleasure for you, pulsing brightly and flexing a little in your grip. You take turns toying with the heads, palming them while pumping in the opposite direction. Professor Membrane leans forward more until his forehead bumps with yours, grasping you by the chin and tilting it upward. He presses his lips to yours for a surprisingly sweet kiss and sighs into it, pushing his dicks firmly against your hands again. You kiss back enthusiastically; this development was unexpected but very, _very_ welcome. The Professor growls as he swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, closely followed by teeth. He lifts you off the table, interrupting your hand job, and makes his way across the test chamber while you both get intimate with how the other tastes. His tongue is curious. It explores the ridges of your hard palate and traces over every tooth with faint _hmms_ and _ahhs_. You suck on his tongue shyly and suddenly, memorizing the texture of your tongue is the most interesting thing in the world to him. You feel your back hit the wall and he swallows, breaking the kiss to line up his body with yours. Professor Membrane captures your gaze again as he slams his lower dick into your pussy, his upper appendage dragging an agonizing line up your clit and belly.

You reach down and take hold of his upper dick, pumping it quickly and toying with the head. Professor Membrane shivers and his dick responds in kind, writhing in your hands. Starting at the middle of his shaft, you pump your hands in opposite directions and gently twist at the same time. Oh, he’s _really_ into that. He rewards you with a gasp and kisses you again, this time more roughly. You keep toying with his upper dick as he fucks you with slow, decisive thrusts. Your legs shake and you lose focus as his dicks begin to vibrate again, throbbing and squirming. Then, much to your dismay, he pulls out and breaks the kiss, panting heavily. A trembling string of saliva connects your mouths as he swallows thickly, trying to catch his breath and keep himself under control. Using one arm to keep you up against the wall, Professor Membrane uses the other to line himself up with your entrances. He laughs darkly with a hum as you whine, teasing them with the heads of his pulsing cocks. You tremble as he slowly enters you, not stopping until he is fully hilted. Almost immediately, he begins to move at an even pace, pulling out almost completely before brutally piercing you again and again. His dicks move and squirm inside you, ridges brushing over your g spot with maddening frequency. You try to keep it together but fail miserably; spasming and yelping each time his dicks vibrate. Professor Membrane shifts slightly, trailing his hand down your abdomen to thumb your clit gently. He rolls circles in time with his thrusts, his hips beginning to snap and twitch erratically. He’s close. As the Professor picks up the pace, his dicks practically _writhe _with pleasure, stretching your walls in ways that make the room spin. He cums with a husky shout and the orgasm rocks his whole body, causing him to vibrate with each release. Again, you are filled with the wonderful, tingly sensation of his orgasm. It floods your belly with warmth and you bliss out, cumming with him. Professor Membrane stumbles a bit, exhaling softly at the sensation of being milked. He rides out the orgasm with his eyes closed, forehead pressed against the wall.

Once he comes down from the high, he carefully pulls out and brings you to his chest, cradling you against it. Unfortunately, pulling out causes a new wave of cum to exit you and cover the floor. Looking down at the mess, Professor Membrane clicks his tongue and motions for a helper robot to take the final sample of the day. He’s spent. Turning away from the newly formed pool on the floor, he holds his arm out for another dampened towel and gently wipes you clean. It’s not perfect, but it will do for now. He exchanges the soiled towel for a proper hospital gown and carefully helps you into it.

“Assistant S-6, kindly have F-4372 escorted to her sleeping quarters and her vitals monitored for the next 3 hours, we’ll need to keep an eye on her to make sure there aren’t any adverse effects from the experiment today.”

Disheveled and flushed, he waves goodbye as you’re taken away. You swear he looks happy.


	2. Follow Up Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried that he was too rough with you earlier that day, Professor Membrane decides to pay you a little visit. Things quickly get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no she's back,,,
> 
> This chapter came out a lot sooner than expected bc I was in the process of writing it while I waited to get my invite to ao3  
(3 days!!!!! torture!!!!!!)  
i Promise I don't write this quickly hahahah;;
> 
> Anyway this chapter was intended to be shorter and softer than the last time,, but reader had other fucking plans i guesS  
(It IS shorter,,, but idk abt softer sldfksjdflskdf)
> 
> The theme for this one is Datastream (d.notive remix) by Scandroid, lads  
(Last chapter's was Put Me to Work by Big Data, in case u were wondering)
> 
> please enjoy ùwú ❀

It’s sunset when Professor Membrane visits your room. You’re dozing off comfortably when you feel your bed dip under the weight of him. A hand finds its way to your hair and tousles it gently. You huff a small sigh and turn to smile up at him. “I wanted to check up on you,” he leans in and brushes his thumb over your forehead, moving the bangs out of your face. Swallowing, you take his hand in both of yours and run your fingers up his arm to the edge of his glove. You pull it off slowly, relishing his surprised expression. You raise his metal palm to your lips and plant a sweet kiss in the center. He flexes his fingers reactively and a blush works its way onto his cheeks as he searches for words. “You, I” you lean up and tug his collar down to kiss him while he’s preoccupied. A shaky breath escapes him and a pleasant quake crawls its way up his spine as he kisses you back eagerly. Goddamn, why did he have to be so _cute? _You laugh into the kiss and take his other glove off before he remembers he has arms to encircle you with. Professor Membrane pulls you up into a sitting position and turns to kiss you better, drawing his tongue across the line of your lips and toying with the entrance of your mouth. You comply readily, teasing his tongue and delighting in the soft noises you’re coaxing out of him. Breaking the kiss, you wiggle out of the blankets and crawl into his lap. He twitches as you sit down, panting a little to catch his breath. Not skipping a beat, you slide down in between his legs, trailing your fingers down his chest and catching them on the edge of his pants. He squirms a little, motors whirring, as you undo the closure of his pants and tug down his underwear to reveal two dick ports. Tearing up a little bit, you lean down and kiss his warm metal belly. You’re floored. He really _did_ come to check on you without expecting anything to happen. Wow._ Wow. _

Remembering your encounter earlier that day, you resolve to be careful as you trail soft kisses down the unyielding metal expanse of his abdomen and trace the outer edge of one of his ports. He jolts upright at the contact with a muffled yelp. “Oh, I don’t know about thi—” you press a light kiss to the other socket, drawing a rough moan out of him. The static electricity shocks your lips a little. You lick them and smile. His hands end up tangled in your hair as you take turns stroking the ports and kissing them gingerly. You don’t want to make him cum early again. Or?? You crane your neck to check up on him. He’s breathless, his chest heaving, machinery making odd hisses and clicks to keep up with his erratic movements. The Professor’s head is leaned all the way back and he’s gazing unfocused at the ceiling. You kiss his stomach again and that seems to rouse him. Looking down at you, he swallows and tries to steady his breathing. He looks like he’s barely keeping it together; you’re a bit concerned. Is he okay??? You start to pull away when he mumbles something rushed. “I was wrong, _please_ don’t stop.” He sounds desperate. Stifling a laugh, you press a few firm kisses to his top port. Professor Membrane immediately rewards you with a strangled yell as he falls back onto the bed and spasms with the force of his orgasm. Shutting your eyes tightly, you expect to be drenched in cum but there’s… Nothing? Huh. Pulling back from his outlets, you hesitantly open one eye and notice that they seal themselves off when nothing is plugged in. Good to know. Stretching out and yawning, you lie on top of his chest and wait for him to come down from the high; drinking in the warmth and gentle thrumming of his motors.

You’re watching the sky darken when he grips your hips. You squeak as he flips you over easily and pins you in place, leisurely feeling you up. Laughing, you help him undress you and wriggle under him, thoroughly enjoying the pressure of his body on yours. He’s like a weighted blanket, warm and soothing and okay _wow_ _blankets aren’t this arousing._ He’s. _Almost_. Like a weighted blanket. Professor Membrane stops for a moment to just. Drink in the sight of you beneath him; trailing his hands down you collar bones, over your breasts, stopping at your navel and gently poking at your bellybutton. “You are so, _so _soft.” He exhales a little in awe. Wait his hands have _sensors??_ You remember your voice and ask him. He stifles a laugh and hides his blush by tucking his face into his collar sheepishly. “It helps me be less destructive. When I can feel the things I touch, it’s easier to remember my own strength,” he explains simply, raising a hand to cup your cheek. You close your eyes and smile as caresses it with his thumb. That explains how he’s able to be so _gentle_ sometimes. It’s not just all guesswork. Making direct eye contact, you bite his thumb carefully and play with it in your mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with your tongue. He shivers and groans. Straightening up, the Professor retrieves a black case from his pocket and deposits it into your hands. You sit up and give him a questioning glance before unzipping it and letting the prosthetic and lubricant inside drop into your lap. Damn, that’s heavy. You pick it up and turn it in your hands, feeling the bumps at the base all the way to the tapered.. Tips? Oh, it has two shafts, intertwined in a helix pattern. Oh _hell yeah_. Professor Membrane squeezes your hips and you are suddenly aware of his eyes on you. He would be unreadable, if it wasn’t for the heavy blush on his cheeks. “Dock it,” he almost growls as he fights back a tremble.

Your eyes flick down a moment to locate his lower port before you reestablish hard eye contact and reach down to fit his cock into it. It slides into place with a satisfying click and he shivers visibly as the nerves link. His dick comes to life, flexing in your hands as the familiar green glow illuminates the now dark room. You squeeze experimentally to test the pleasure sensors and he lurches forward a little bit, trying to keep his composure. Yep! All connected. He takes a deep breath and exhales with a soft hiss as you cup his heads and pinch them carefully, massaging them and thumbing over the slits. His hips shake and he fists the sheets, unable to stop the deep groan that escapes him. You give him an impetuous grin and bite your lip, stifling a giggle. That does it. With one quick swipe, Professor Membrane has you on your back again, both wrists captured in one hand. “That’s quite enough,” he growls tersely, trying to regain control of the situation. “My turn.” You gulp. Oh _shit. _He rolls his hips against you and you gasp a little as his shaft brushes up against your pussy. Keeping your hands trapped above your head, he grinds into you firmly. The bumps on his dick brush up against your clit and cause you to whine. He teases you like that for a while, slowly rutting up against you and callously driving you into the bed under the weight of heavy steel and silicone. Your chest quivers unsteadily and you gasp for air, trying hard to get enough oxygen. You start to see spots when he finally lets up, satisfied. Motors whirr quietly as he moves down, tossing your legs over his shoulders and nudging his collar down to get better angle at your dripping sex. You let out a high keen and your legs shake as he gives your pussy a long lick, paying special attention to your clit. _Jesus _this man is fucking merciless. You make a mental note to piss him off more often. Professor Membrane lazily sucks your clit before fucking you with his tongue. Warmth fills you slowly as he sets an agonizing pace and tweaks your sensitive nub gently with his fingers, his deep voice taking on a sultry quality as he hums. The vibrations send heat to a slowly building orgasm pooling in your gut as he leisurely probes your most sensitive spots with his tongue, taking great satisfaction in every twitch and squeak he coaxes out of you. He gradually increases the pace with both his fingers and tongue, brushing over your g spot and pushing into it with rising frequency and intensity. A powerful wave of pleasure crashes over you and you try not to scream as he presses a vibrating palm against your clit. Welp, you _try_ not to scream. It’s the thought that counts, right? Your body quakes as you cum and the Professor helps you ride it out, rubbing your clit lightly and delighting in the sensation of your soft muscles contracting around him.

He pulls his dripping tongue out slowly and lets a satisfied sigh escape, his breath hot enough to expel a little steam. “Delicious,” he chuckles darkly at your smaller twitching form, a wicked smile pulling at his lips. You curl up comfortably and catch your breath briefly, clutching the bottle of lubricant to your chest. You _know_ you’re gonna need it and you don’t want it to be forgotten. Gathering your wits, you sit up and pour a generous amount of lube into your palm. Professor Membrane watches you, clearing his throat a bit and letting out a delighted hum. You take hold of his intertwined shafts and pump them, twisting your hands gently. He lets his eyes slide shut under the goggles and groans softly. You’re trailing your fingers curiously up and down his dick when he stops you abruptly and lifts you up, causing you to squeal indignantly. He flips you around and unceremoniously hilts his cock in you, kneading your thighs with hard fingers. You arch your back and scrabble for purchase on his coat as he does his very best to rearrange your insides. His dick twitches and writhes within you, exploring the silky muscle and discovering frustratingly sensitive spots to prod. Sliding his hands up your sides, he fondles your breasts and runs his fingers over the nipples, captivated by how soft your areolas feel. The professor pinches them gently and shifts his weight to fuck you as thoroughly as he can. You hang on for dear life as his dick pulses, lighting you up from the inside and bathing your room in a soft green glow. Your knees give out and you collapse back against his chest, the vibrations of his cock getting more intense the closer he gets. He embraces you a little too tightly, the other hand slithering down to stimulate your clit as his hips begin to stutter unpredictably. “Milk me,” he hisses in frustration, burying himself as deep as he can and shivering, trying not to cum. Yep that’s it that’s what you need _holy shiT._ A forceful orgasm ripples through your already over stimulated body, giving the Professor exactly what he asked for. You twitch against him as your muscles spasm around him, milking him and pushing him over the edge. He fills you to the brim with a throbbing green glow, cum overflowing onto the sheets and making your bed look like a toxic waste spill.

Panting heavily and emitting steam, he collapses backwards onto the bed and tries to catch his breath. You can’t, you’re too busy shaking with quiet laughter because _wow what a fucking ride._ You sigh and let your eyes flutter shut, basking in the dizzying afterglow. Professor Membrane’s embrace softens around you and he strokes your belly gingerly, a silent peace offering for treating you so roughly. He shifts and lifts you up, pulling out and effectively ruining the top blanket beneath him. He breathes a sigh at the mess. “It appears the drug is still in my system.” Laying you down a little ways away from the wet spot, he begins racing the clock, patting his pockets quickly. He retrieves a small test tube and eyedropper from his coat and takes one last sample, setting it down on your bedside table. You watch him curiously as he briskly walks to the bathroom, returning with some warm, damp towels to tidy up with. Leaning in, he presses a chaste kiss to your lips as he wipes you clean, at least well enough so that you’re not leaking cum anymore. Stepping back too soon, he wipes his member off with a fresh towel and wraps it, disengaging it from the outlet with an unpleasant shudder. You feel a pang of sympathy when you realize that must not feel good to disconnect. He collects his things on the night table and pulls the soiled blanket out from under you, saving the blankets underneath it from the same fate. Wadding them up with the dirty towels, he strides into the bathroom to deposit them into the laundry basket. He returns impeccably clean. You do a double take. _What_?? His clothes were _ruined_ a few minutes ago. _What happen_—you know what, you decide not to push the issue; you have a feeling that you’re going to be noticing all sorts of strange things starting today and it’s better to just. Not think about it too hard.

Your train of thought is broken by being suddenly whisked into the Professor’s arms and held tenderly. He moves your hair out of your face and kisses you affectionately, savoring the sensation of your breath mingling with his. He seems to have found your mouthwash in the bathroom, how considerate. Palming your belly gently, he notices the tender green glow it emits. His cheeks flush as he balks at the new discovery. “I’ve never noticed that before,” he murmurs, completely enthralled. He gulps and breathes unsteadily, clearly turned on by it. You smooch his cheek and beam a smile at him. He is so _fucking _adorable. Lifting you effortlessly, he trails kisses up your tummy before lying down on your bed with you in tow. You curl up close to his chest and yawn as he cards his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp gently. Eyes growing heavy, you nod off to the rhythm of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this was the only direct sequel chapter I'd planned! The rest will likely be one shots published under later chapters, since I still got a lotta ideas bouncing around my head  
(i am a Thirsty Bitch)
> 
> MORE notes:  
1\. Professor Membrane has many different models of plug & play dicks,, I usually draw my inspiration for those from Bad Dragon & Frisky Beast  
2\. Each dick model is jam packed w tens of thousands of nerve endings that are only programmed to sense pleasure,, homeboy don't play around,,, when he wants to feel good, HE WANTS TO FEEL GOOD  
3\. His MOST SENSITIVE spots are the ports where his prosthetic dicks connect to the rest of his body  
4\. He is VERY SHY abt his appearance,, i think bc this version is mostly machine, he suffers from body dysmorphia and covers himself up as much as possible (his parts are mostly for function, not aesthetics)  
5\. He has full changes of clothes stashed ALL OVER Membrane Labs for this reason, in case of emergency  
6\. I am EXTREMELY SALTY that plug & play dicks aren't actually a thing, I WANT ONE
> 
> If u got any ideas or kink requests, throw 'em at me! I'll do my best to accommodate them if they line up w my own, heh >;)  
Also,, I'm kinda gauging interest in a M/M version & a gender ambiguous/non-binary reader version?? I'm willing to write it if y'all want it ♥  
It will mostly be the same, but the fem heavy parts will be altered & replaced w more appropriate text/maybe some extra goodies?? idk just a thought
> 
> I also made a twitter account!! PLEASE come yell at me @Sekacotce, give me music recs while I write more smut (I'm making a playlist), & cringe while I am thirsty over cute guys, cute girls, and cute monsters! uwu ♥  
Is there a separate nsfw tag for Prof Membrane???? I need it pls im Begging u,,,,  
((No minors please,, I am 26 years old and the prospect of discussing nsfw things w minors squicks me out badddddd))
> 
> As always, thank u SO MUCH for reading & please pleasE leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this chapter (i hope u did :D)  
Getting feedback that I did okay, actually, is VERY VALIDATING; it motivates the hell outta meeee & bless all of u who've commented so far, I love u TwT ♥♥♥  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes me think of the phrase Auxiliary Dick & for some reason it's the funniest fucking thing to me, like
> 
> Get urself a man that has an【ＡＵＸＩＬＩＡＲＹ ＤＩＣＫ】
> 
> Also a couple of notessssss:  
1\. Prof Membrane definitely kept the footage of the experiment for uh,,, further review,,  
2.The security guards in the monitor room were Very Sweaty when he went to request it (they may or may not have kept a copy too)  
3\. He really fucking likes direct eye contact, idk where this fits in but I thought it was worth mentioning
> 
> EDIT: This fic is inspired by & dedicated to Sophie (Binley),, she's honestly a gift & i don't think it would exist without her  
♥♥♥ I'm lov,,,, her,,,,,, ♥♥♥
> 
> Please leave a comment & kudos if u enjoyed!! It will fuel my motivation to write more like this ♥


End file.
